Kaitlyn
by Gammergirl96
Summary: when i teenager is forced to go to her cousin's house she discovers she isnt normal, and that her life is about to change. she discovers vampires are real and that she is destined to protect humans from them.


I ran faster as the man gained on me, my feet bloody from running barefoot. I screamed loudly hoping someone would here me, someone would help me. I tripped on a stump but quickly got back on my feet, I looked back, and the man behind me was closer now. Any second he would catch up enough to grab me, to capture. I pushed my feet to run faster but my legs screamed in protest, my lungs pounding fiercely inside of me, my heart pounding so hard I could feel it. Tears started streaming down my face as the man got closer, he was only 5 feet away, I knew I had no chance of surviving so I stopped and turned around, the man jumped into the air, his clothes ripped to shreds flying everywhere. Right before he jumped on me he changed, into a wolf the size of...of a horse!

"Ah!" I screamed sitting up in my bed, I looked around the small room, then down at the covers that had fallen on the floor. "It was just a dream." I whispered to myself as I picked up the covers and pulled them over me. I shot a glance at the clock, it said 4:15. I laid my head back down in an effort to go back to sleep but it was no use. I sat up and climbed out of the bed, I grabbed my brush and combed through my black hair trying to untangle the mess, it still looked bad when I was done so I pulled it back into a ponytail.

"Couldn't sleep?" my dad said as I walked down the stairs, I nodded and walked into the kitchen making myself a bowl of cereal. "Is there something going on with you honey?"

"No dad nothings going on." I said sitting down, my dad had a confused look on his face, I could tell he was thinking hard. "But you haven't been able to sleep?"

"Dad!" I moaned, his prying and worrying was getting annoying. "I'm sorry Kaitlyn." he apologized, but I could still see the worry on his face. "I'm going upstairs to get ready."

"Wait I've got some good news!" I frowned, dad's idea of good news was getting haircut or buying a new jacket. "What kind of good news?" I asked turning around to face him.

"You're going to visit your cousins for spring break!"

"What!"

"I said you're going to visit your cousins for spring break." I rolled my eyes at his slowness. "I know what you said, but why?"

"So you can get to know him."

"Why would I want to do that?" I yelled, "I'm not going and you can't make me!" I said turning to face the stairs, I ran up them as fast as possible and shut the door and locked it when I was in my room.

This was horribly! I didn't want my spring break ruined by a cousin I didn't even no. I mean I've heard allot about Jacob but I have never met him and I'm pretty sure we don't have anything in common. I flung myself on the bed and closed my eyes, I tried to imagine what life without my dad would be like, but I stopped, I loved my dad even though he was annoying. _Knock! _My dad was at the door, I wish he would go away! "what do you want dad?" I said sitting up. "Someone's on the phone for you."

I got up and unlocked the door, he handed me the phone then I slammed the door in his face, "Hello?" I said, "hey Kate!"

"Um... hi. Who is this?"

"It's Jacob." I just about dropped the phone. "So I here your coming to visit us!"

"yeah I guess i am." I said, what was I supposed to say, I don't want to go. I'm not going to say that right to his face. "My dad Billy is excited to meet you!"

"Well I'm excited to meet your dad." I lied, I felt moisture form on my forehead and I was breathing heavier. "So you're leaving tomorrow right?"

"Um...yeah." Tomorrow! My dad seriously is going to make me leave tomorrow; I swear I'm never going to forgive my dad for this. "Well I guess ill see you then!"

"Yeah bye!"

"Bye!" I flung myself back onto the bed and dialed my best friend's number. "Hello?" she said. "Lauren? It's me!"

"What's wrong Kate?"

"I'm afraid I have to cancel our plans for spring break." I said sounding upset. "Why?"

"I'm going to La Push to visit my cousin."

"I feel bad for you." she said, I could tell she was smirking. "I know it's so sad!" we talked for a few more hours; actually it was more me listening to her talk about Brandon her B.F and shopping. That's what all our conversation's we made up of. After awhile she had to go. I looked at the time and was surprised to see that is was 9:30 so I took my shower and went to bed.

"Hello?" i asked wondering down the unfamiliar hallways. "is anybody there." i peeked around the corner, there was a girl standing in the hallway, her clothes stained with blood. she had black dress on and red hair that hung down to her knees. she started to slowly look up at me and then she started chasing me, i ran but slipped on the hall floor. "Help!" i shouted. i look down the hallway, i screamed at the sight of a huge black wolf, it started running towards me. i looked back at the girl and as she came to jump one me the wolf knocked her out of the air, as they fought i got up and ran. "Help!" i shouted again, i ran down the hall, and all of the sudden i lunged forward, my clothes shredded behind me, i was faster. i looked down to see to black paws. i went scream but all i heard was a yelp. i ran into a room where a mirror was, as i walked up to it i was shocked, instead of seeing me, with brown eyes and dark brown hair i saw a wolf. i breathed in and then screamed loudly.

again i shot up from my bed, breathing quickly, i rolled over to look at the clock, it said 8:30. i was supposed to leave at 9 so i jumped out of bed and brushed my hair. my suitcase was already packed so i didn't have to worry about it. i grabbed some jeans and this black shirt with a cross on it, and then i ran outside. i climbed into my black Scion XB and drove off to La Push.

"Hello Kaitlyn!" Billy said as he answered the door, he was in his wheelchair with Jacob standing behind him. Jacob was tall and he had black hair a little on the long side spiked out, it was pretty much a mess. "Hi Uncle Billy, Jacob."

"Come inside." Jacob said gesturing towards the living room. I walked in and sat down my suitcase, then headed up to Jacobs room so we could_ hang out._

"It's so cool to actually meet you in person!"

"Yeah..." I said slowly, halfway sarcastic. "So I heard you have been having nightmares?" Jacob said sitting down, I followed him. "Who told you that?"

"Your dad."

"Is nothing a secret anymore?" I shouted, Jacob Smiled and then laughed a little. "Some of us had nightmares when it happened."

"When what happened?"

"When we first changed." I got up off the bed and headed for the door. "Wait! I'm not crazy, listen to me."

"Why should I believe you when you say you're not crazy?"

"Because I'm not! Just listen to me." I rolled my eyes and sat back down on the bed, id give him a chance but I don't think there is much changing my mind.

"You might wanna take of your clothes Kate."

"What? I'm not doing that!"

"fine." he said rolling his eyes, he lifted up his hand and then all of the sudden slapped me. "What the heck was that for?"

"Are you angry?"

"Do I look angry to you?" I yelled punching him in the face. He stood up and hit me again; I went after him and all of the sudden I was all fours. I looked down only to see 2 black paws like in the dream, I ran over to the small mirror and looked in it, and there was the black wolf in the dream. "Oh my god."


End file.
